Love is War
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: Naruto never went to the land of lightning to tame the Nine Tails.Instead he went to the frontlines of the 4th great ninja war with Hinata. Naruto had fallen in love with Hinata. how far will he g to protect her?With people dying left and right,Naruto vowed he will stop this war, no matter what, and wil confess to Hinata. Love is war, and War is hell. Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? This is a little side series I'm making. Its more canon than Love in the leaf, but I'm still putting myself in the story… cause that's what I'm best known for. Its based on If Naruto, Hinata and Me were all, by complete luck, deployed to the frontlines of the fourth great ninja war. I am the kid of a solider, so my depiction of war may be a bit gory so, if you don't like gore…. You've been warned…. But there's gunna be tons of fluff to make up for it. I'm a helpless romantic, what can I say?**

The war was minutes away. Naruto, Hinata, and their new teammate, all stood on the front lines. There wasn't any room for failure. Victory, or death. The scars this war would leave, would haunt the, for the rest of their lives.

War is a collection of deaths.

All of these people are called soldiers. They represent their country, flag, and people. They defend their country , and love her without condition.

There are people who fight to do their job. They want to do their job well, but are more focused on surviving the fight. They do what they have to do and do it well, but they sometimes cannot go the extra mile. They have their reasons. Families, or promises. They are called Infantry.

There are people who die, give their lives for what they believe in. The fight to the end, and they die fighting. These people don't care for their own lives, only the lives of those around them. They die, shielding their comrades, country, and flag. These people are called patriots.

Patriots, unfortunately, are exploited for their willingness to die. They are subject to suicidal missions, put in the heaviest fighting, and sometimes, die without ever having lived.

Naruto , Hinata and their new Team-mate knew what they were. They were Patriots.

Patriots are subject to the worst kinds of war. Fear, torture, war crimes, death, sadness, broken promises, emotions repressed, Overrun by hatred. These soldiers fight an unspeakable war. War is unbearable to anyone, but these men and women…. They all fight for each other.

The horror, blood , mud, sweat and tears of war, Would be revealed to these three ninja, first hand.

* * *

_Three months earlier_

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't an ordinary Ninja. He had Blonde hair, and always wore an orange jumpsuit. You could identify him by these characteristics alone. He was a very kind person. He loves his village, The hidden leaf. He loved his country, The land of Fire. He loved the people inside of it. His friends were his source of inspiration. He wanted to protect them, not matter the cost. He wouldn't let a friend die, even if it killed Naruto.

Naruto had been due to travel to the land of Lightning today. A boat trip which could potentially take weeks. Maybe a month. The trip was to teach Naruto how to truly control the nine tailed fox, a beast demon that was sealed inside of him.

Except, however, the arrival of a Ninja changed everything.

The ninja was a Chunin, One rank higher than Naruto. He was, however, Naruto's age. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a Leaf combat jacket. Around his forehead his wore the headband of a nation Naruto had never seen before, and around his neck he wore a hidden leaf headband. Both were gleaming in the sun.

" Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up from the bag he had been packing. The ninja he was looking at had a smile on his face.

" Yeah?" Naruto asked

" My Name is Ben Sanderson. I'm a ninja from the land of Dark Flames. I've been sent by the Hokage." Ben said

" Granma Tsunade?" Nauto asked

Ben held in a laugh. " Yes. Lady Tsunade."

" What does she want?" Naruto asked

" There's been a change of plan. Your not going to the land of Lightning." Ben explained

" WHAT?!" Naruto yelled "Why not?!" Naruto had almost turned angry.

" Naruto, just come with me. I don't know all the details." Ben said.

Naruto wasn't happy about this. He was looking forward to visiting the land of Lighting. But, orders were orders. He agreed to follow Ben. He wanted to know what was going on himself.

* * *

Tsunade was stressed. She knew war with the Akatsuki was inevitable. The Five Kages were preparing for it. The First Shinobi alliance between the Five Kages. The coalition was stressful enough. Countries that were sworn enemies were being expected to fight a war together. The supreme leader was the RaiKage, of the Hidden Cloud village and the Battle commander was Gara, the KazeKage of the hidden Sand.

While it wasn't exactly going to be easy, Garra had a plan to unite the Nations, so they had placed their trust in him.

Troop positions, unit designations, troop supplies, Medial, weaponry, transport , and food and water, supply lines, defensive supplies…. So much had to be prepared, defended, checked on , spent on….. So much to supply, so much to do…. But the Five Kages had agreed to split the supplies, and help one another. Everyone would help everyone.

Only there was one problem. Naruto.

He was a Jinjuriki, and the Akatsuki would obviously be targeting him. The Akatsuki had been capturing JinJuriki, for reasons unknown. Naruto however had a unique ability to sense his enemies Chakra, so Tsunade was in a bad situation. She could either send Naruto away to keep him safe, or send him to the front, to aid his comrades.

Tsunade held her head in her hand. This was not good.

Naruto burst into the Hokage's office, followed by Ben calmly walking it.

" WHAT THE BIG IDEA OF CANCLING THE TRIP TO THE LAND OF LIGHTNING?!" Naruto yelled, as loud as he could.

Naruto had no idea about the war that was about to happen. Not one clue. He was about to have his mind blown.

"Naruto… We're at war" Tsunade said, calmly.

Naruto stood there for a moment. '_War? What happened? I thought everything was fine? Aside from the Akatsuki…'_

_"_Wh-Wha…" Was all Naruto could Manage.

Ben seemed shocked too. Less than Naruto, but still shocked." War?"

"Yes. War." Tsunade said

" With who?..." Naruto asked, still gobsmacked.

" The Akatsuki." Tsunade said

Naruto almost immediately snapped back into reality. '_of Corse it's the Akatsuki!'_ Naruto, for some reason, thought a country had declared war, but the Akatsuki seemed to make more sense. They were the only people who the leaf had been fighting recently.

" The Akatsuki have been advancing on the Five Kages. We only have a few weeks to prepare." Tsunade said.

" What would they gain by going to war?!" Naruto asked

" You" Tsunade said simply.

Naruto stepped back for a moment. Then he thought about it. The Akatsuki had targeted him before. Hell, Pain had blown up the whole village just to get to Naruto.

Ben, however, had no idea " Naruto? Why would the Akatsuki want a leaf ninja?"

" I'm a Jinjuriki" Naruto confessed

" Eh?" Ben asked, puzzled

" The Nine tailed fox is sealed within me. People who carry a tailed beast are called 'JinJuriki'. I am a Jinjuriki" Naruto explained.

Naruto expected Ben to start yelling at him, but he seemed pretty cool with it.

" You're a jinJuriki? Wow. Back in my country, Jinjuriki are protected and treated like people, not demons." Ben said

" sounds like somewhere I'd' have liked to grow up." Naruto said.

" If your done with the Formalities" Tsunade said, sharply. Naruto and Ben immediately stopped speaking and listened intently.

"Naruto, We need your ability to sense your enemies Chakra." Tsunade said " We need you on the front lines"

Naruto gulped. He needed to be on the Front lines. Naruto nodded slowly.

"I-I Understand" Naruto said

There was a knock on the Hokage's door. " Come in"

The door opened slowly, and revealed Hinata Hyuga, one of Naruto's friend.

Naruto bushed very lightly. He remembered what had happened during Pain's Invasion. Hinata had confessed her feeing to Naruto. She had said she loved Naruto. Naruto had been completely oblivious. He had never even considered the possibility that Hinata loved him. After she had said that to him, everything made sense.

Hinata had always had a tendency to blushed, stutter, and look away whenever she spoke with Naruto. She often fainted whenever Naruto got close to her, or simply touched her – Literally, at one point, when Hinata's face was bright red, Naruto felt her forehead, and Hinata had freaked out, knocked out Naruto ( Accidently, of course) and fainted herself.  
Naruto, when He and Hinata were first getting to know one another, had thought of her as a bit of a weirdo, but after a while, Naruto thought of her as a very close friend, as she had had a life similar to Naruto, full of Harsh criticism, and people who hated them.

" N-Naruto!" Hinata almost yelled.

" Hey Hinata." Naruto said. He was trying to act casually, but he was trying hard not to break down and pour his heart out to her.

After the Day Pain attacked the leaf village, and Hinata had defended Naruto, Naruto had had some time to himself.. He often found himself thinking about Hinata. Naruto always thought he liked Sakura… but what he felt with Hinata was different. His heart raced when he thought of Hinata.  
He knew he liked Sakura. He LIKED Sakura. Not loved. Naruto realised he truly loved Hinata. She was pretty, kind, nice,cute, caring…. And she had nearly died for Naruto.

Tsunade snapped Naruto back into reality. " Hinata will be working with you when you're in the front"

Both Naruto and Hinata widened their eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Then realised what he said and looked at Hinata, who looked a little bit hurt. "Not that I'm complaining, or anything Hinata, but… it seems a bit Random. We don't share any similar skills"

" You both know each other well, you understand each other, and you both have risked your ives fo each other." Tsunade said

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at the reminder .

" And if your going on the front Naruto, I want someone who can make sure your safe, from all directions, for miles around. Hinata is ideal. Her Byakugan is perfect for this. I would have assigned Neji to your team as well, but he's leading the rest of the Hyuga forces into the battle." Tsunade explained.

Tsunade turned to Ben, who had been quietly standing aside " I want Ben to join you as well"

Naruto looked over to Ben " Him?"

Tsunade nodded " He is a Dark Flame Ninja, full of very Patriotic Ninja. And Ben is a member of the Dark Flames most Famous Clans. He has served us for a year now, and has shown great skills in jutsu, and defensive jutsu, which you failed at, Naruto"

Naruto still wasn't sure " but I don't really know him…at all."

Ben spoke up " Naruto, you seem like a cool bloke. I'd love to work with you. If you don't want to work with me, I'd gladly give up that position, but I really want to work with you."

Naruto sighed " okay then. I'll work with you. "

Ben smiled " Brilliant"

Tsunade nodded " I recommend you train, and help around the village. The village will have plenty of chores that need to be done to help the war. We are working with the rest of the Kage's so don't worry if you see any foreign ninja. This is going to be the Fourth great ninja war. Remember that"

Naruto nodded, and left. Hinata and Ben left too.

" The fourth Great ninja war…."Naruto said.

Ben had decided to go. He said he was gunna help around the village. He left. It was just Naruto and Hinata.

" N-Naruto…." Hinata began

"Hinata… listen… about what you said during the battle with Pain…." Naruto began to say

"I-I understand… W-We need to Prepare for this…." Hinata said

" Hinata… I…"

" I-I'm gunna go help around the village….. I-I would like an answer… but…. When we have more time…." Hinata left to help around the village.

Naruto watched Hinata walk away. He wanted to tell her, but she was right. They had to get ready for this war. Naruto sighed. He would tell Hinata when they had the time…. He would tell her….

Naruto decided to go and train. If he was gunna fight a war, he was gunna make sure his skills were top Notch.

**And there…. You… have it ^-^ I hope you liked it, I certainly did, and if you did, drop a review. This is gunna be a series I update evey so often, but I will finish this. Goodbye everyone ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto spent every spare second at the training field. He had learnt of the war just yesterday, and he had vowed to end it.

Only Naruto didn't know HOW to end the war quickly.

He knew he would have to fight, and kill to end it, but what worried him most was his friends. He didn't want them on the front lines, in harms way.

Naruto struck a wooden target. The kick was so powerful that the target broke in two.

"Nice."

Naruto looked behind him and saw Ben. He and Ben would be fighting in the same Unit in the war. Naruto, at first was skeptical, until he heard about how famous Ben's clan was, and agreed to fight with him.

" Quite a good kick you have there." Ben said, with a smile.

"I train alot." Naruto said

"Well, war is coming. We need to hone our skills." Ben said, setting up a bullseye target.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a sigh " War..."

Ben drew several kunai knives and three them at the bullseye of them hit just outside the bullseye, and the others hit the blue line, next to the bullseye.

"Not bad." Naruto said

"I could do better." Ben said " I need to be strong for the war."

"I'm gunna end the war soon" Naruto told Ben " you shouldn't over exert yourself"

Ben grabbed his kunia from the target "No your not"

Naruto flinched " What you say?!"

"Naruto, war can be won by one person, no matter how skilled you are." Ben said "You can't win without help."

"I'll find a way!" Naruto said

"Look, Naruto, reports say there's over 100,000 enemies head

ing this way. White Zetsu clones, Akatsuki members, their new recruits... God knows how this will go..."Ben said

**Naruto didn't say anything after that. He just kept training. He would become stronger, and he would stop this war.**

* * *

Ben left the training field a few hours later. He had decided to help move some supplies for the war back in the village. He had switched shifts with Hinata, so she could get some extra training in.

Naruto decided to leave the fields for a while. He decided to help some ninja who had been passing by.

So Hinata was at the training field on her own.

Hinata had brought some kunai and weapons to train with. She used her gentle fist attacks consistently on wooden targets.

"Hya!" Hinata struck the target

"Hya!" Strike

"Hya!" Strike

Hinata paused to breathe. She remembered the conversation she had had with Naruto, before he had faced her cousin Neji. Hinata blushed lightly at the thought of Naruto. She truly loved Naruto with all her heart.

Hinata sighed. She decided that she couldn't train with Naruto in her thoughts, so she decided to take a break.

She sat down and thought of Naruto.

Hinata blushed. She loved Naruto. She loved him so much.

Hinata confessed her love for Naruto before. An Akatsuki attack on the leaf almost killed Naruto. Just before the leader, Pain killed Naruto, Hinata jumped in and fought Pain, After she had told Naruto she loved him. She had been fatally wounded, but had been saved by the medical corps.

Naruto hadn't been able to talk to Hinata since. Hinata knew Naruto was busy, trying to find Sasuke, getting ready for the war, but she desperately wanted an answer.

Hinata always dreamt of Naruto's answer. She fanaticised of it. She prayed the answer she got was a "Yes"

Hinata sighed. She picked herself back up, and got back to training.

Naruto had finished helping the ninja he had found. Turned out it had been Kiba, Sakura and TenTen.

Sakura was one of Naruto's teammates. She had pink hair, she was a jonin, and well... Whenever Naruto acted stupid Sakura took it upon herself to smack him back into reality...literally.

Kiba was one of Naruto's rivals, but the two were good friends. Kiba was from a clan of Dog using Ninja, so he always had his dog, Akamaru , with him.

TenTen was another of Naruto's friends. She was a jonin, and she was a rather unique ninja, in that she incapable to using any ninja techniques aside from Kunai and Shurikin which she was brilliant at.

"Okay." Said Naruto " Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I think that's it." Sakura said

"Thanks for the help." TenTen said

"Yeah, that sped things up" Kiba said

"Okay, I gotta get training." Naruto said

"Isn't that all you do?" TenTen asked

"Pretty much" Naruto shrugged "I'm not going into a war with my techniques being the best they can be"

With that, Naruto dashed out the building and made a run for the training feild

* * *

Hinata was gasping for breath. She had trained for 2 hours straight. She had used her gentle fist, her Kunai, and her clans jutsu. She had pushed herself further than she had pushed herself before.

"Hinata?"

Hinata immediately snapped up and turned to see Naruto

"N-Naruto!"

"You been training?" Naruto Asked

Hinata simply nodded.

"Nice." Naruto said

"Y-You here to train?" Hinata asked

"Yeah. I'm not going to war without being the best I can " Naruto said

"Y-Yes." Hinata nodded

Naruto threw a kunai into the air, and waited for it to fall. When it fell Naruto leapt into the air, and kicked the kunai into the Target, slicing it in two.

Hinata just watched Naruto training.

Naruto trained for hours, constantly , with no break.

* * *

At around 8PM, Naruto Finnaly decided to stop.

Hinata had been training with Naruto the whole time, and saw Naruto was leaving the field

"O-Oh... A-Are you finished Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Yeah. I'm gunna get some Ramen. You wanna come?"Naruto asked

Hinata blushed " O-Okay..."

Naruto and Hinata walked together to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. All along they way they saw Ninja preparing for the war, moving supplies, and rushing to other villages to deliver memos and battle plans.

"It's weird isn't it?" Naruto said

"Huh?..." Hinata asked

"The village used to be so peaceful... Now it's like one of the countries that's always fighting wars." Naruto said

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata said quietly

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

They finally got to Ichiraku's ... Only to find it closed

"What?!" Naruto looked absolutely devastated.

"I-it's closed..." Hinata said

"It must be closed because of the war..." Naruto sighed " God damn it... Sorry Hinata"

"I-Oh I-It's ok N-Naruto!" Hinata said

"Well we get ready to go tomorrow... We should get some rest... Ill see you tomorrow..." Naruto said

"Yeah..." Hinata said

* * *

Naruto walked home, thinking about the war, and Hinata...

The war was starting . Tomorrow the leaf ninja that were going to war were leaving tomorrow. Naruto had mixed emotions about it . He was excited, yet horrified. He didn't want anyone to die, but he knew it was unavoidable. Naruto sighed. He decided to sleep. Tomorrow, he would find out the truth of War


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone ^-^ People seem to be interested in this, so I'm going to continue it. I'm so glad you enjoy it ^-^ so, Let's get to work on this ^-^ Action and romance are about to begin ^-^ Now enough of my ranting, Lets fanfic!**

Naruto woke up. He hadn't gotten much sleep out of anticipation for today. Today, The Leaf ninja went to the rendezvous point that had been agreed between the Five Kages. Around 20,000 leaf Ninja were going to fight. Mostly Chunin and Jonin, but some of the extremely talented Genin (Including Naruto) were going as well.

Naruto left his house and went to meet the rest of the leaf ninja. They were assembling outside the hidden leaf gates. There was going to be lots of Ninja- Most of the leafs ninja for that fact.

The Ninja were stockpiling food, Medical and offensive supplies into trailers for the journey. They had to walk to the Hidden Cloud village. Then they had to walk back down again, and march down to the Land of Frost and Land of Hot Water, where they planned hold back the Akatsuki from moving on the rest of the continent.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw Ben and Hinata, geared up and ready to go. Naruto made his way over to them " Hey"

"Here we go then…." Ben said " Today we March."

" Y-Yeah…" Hinata said

" We got you a combat Jacket" Ben said, Handing over a combat jacket. The combat jacket had plenty of pockets, for kunai, grenades, scrolls, paper bombs, and other things.

Naruto threw on the jacket. " Heavy." Naruto stated

" It'll be heavier when you have your gear In there." Ben said. " You'll get used to it. We wore them all the Time back in my country "

" When do we set off?" Naruto asked. He was anxious to get to the hidden cloud, to find out what was happening With the War

" Uh… I think in about 20 minutes." Ben said " I'm not sure."

" We have a lot of food and weapons to move. It'll take a few days to get there" Naruto said

" Y-Yes." Hinata stuttered.

"Is everyone coming?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know about his friends. Would they be going? What would they be doing.

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata said

" Neji, Sakura, Lee, and everyone?" Naruto asked

" Everyone" Hinata said. Every single one of their friends was going to fight this war.

Naruto stayed silent. Everyone was going to risk their lives to fight a war that was to protect Naruto. Naruto didn't want people to fight for him in the first place. He didn't want his friends to die for him either!

" All Leaf Ninja listen up! We are moving out! Pack up all of your gear and get ready to go. The trip will take roughly 3 days. Everyone needs to help move supplies. I say again, We are leaving!" An announcement from a speaker stated.

Naruto picked up his rucksack. " Lets go."

" Y-Yes" Hinata said

"I agree. " Ben said

The three ninja began to walking along the path with the other ninja, headed to the hidden cloud village.

The trip was a tough one. Supply lines, and wagons fell apart, and bogged down in the mud. The trip took longer than expected. The trip was expected to take three days. Instead it took five. They did, however, finally they reached the Hidden cloud village. By the time they got there, some of the Ninja were fit to drop there and then.

" Thank god….. We're here…" Naruto said

" Yeah… I need to rest…." Ben said, gasping for breath.

" No Time for rest." Naruto said. " They're assembling us. By unit."

" What do you mean?" Ben asked

"They're putting us into groups. Five units. "Naruto explained.

"By Village?" Ben asked

" Not sure." Naruto said

" well, it shouldn't matter. We are a team. We're staying together regardless." Ben said

"We all will get put in one group. It's just which Unit we'll be in" Naruto said

"Well, We may as well find out " Ben said, as he headed towards the registration hut.

Naruto walked behind him, and Hinata followed.

The person behind the counter was a Cloud ninja. The Leaf village and Cloud Village had resented each other for a long time. Neither one liked the other. They had fought each other in the Third Great ninja war, a war the hidden cloud had not forgotten.

"We Want to register." Ben said

The cloud ninja looked u with a disgusted look on his face, but he did hand a registration form.

"There." He said "now piss off"

"What did we do?" Naruto snapped

" I simply don't like you leaf bastards." The cloud ninja said " You Leaf ninja killed my father."

" and that's our fault? Really. Jeez, I wonder how it's our fault when the war happened about 20 years ago….. well, guys, apparently we can go back in time!" Ben snapped at the cloud ninja " I lost family to you Cloud pricks. You don't catch me complaining." Ben left after saying that

Naruto turned to the cloud ninja " We're fighting this war together. We Need to stick together, not argue over the past " Naruto left after he said that. Hinata followed Naruto.

" God knows what the KazeKage has in mind to unite the five Kages." Ben said

" It looks like everyone is at everyone's throats." Naruto said " You got a Pen?"

Ben handed a pen from his combat jacket " Here"

Naruto began to write his resignation. He was a mid- Close user. Kekkei Genkei….. nope. Clan… Uzumaki…. And that's it.

" Pretty simple resignation forum" Naruto commented. He expected a much more complicated forum

" they don't need to know your whole life story." Ben said

" True" Naruto said "What Kind of user are you?"

" I'm a mid – close user. Rely a lot on my sword and defensive jutsu. " Ben told Naruto

" What about you Hinata?" Ben asked

" M-Mid- Close range" Hinata said

"We all are?" Ben asked

"Yeah, looks like it" Naruto said

"O-Okay….W-We should hand these i-in" Hinata suggested

" Yeah. Give them to me. I'll do it." Ben said.

Naruto and Hinata handed over their forums, and Ben went to hand them in

"so, its finally happening" Naruto said "We're really going to War…."

"Y-Yes." Hinata said

Naruto sighed. He didn't want Hinata to die, above all people. "Listen, Hinata….I know this is to protect me… but listen…. If things get too dangerous…. I don't want you to die for me." Naruto said " don't want The people I care about to die"

Hinata blushed. _'He….He _cares_ about me….'_

Ben came back . " okay, were all registered. We're assigned to the Second Division."

Just as Ben had finished speaking, An announcement came from the speakers. " Attention all Ninja- Report to The RaiKage's courtyard, outside his palace. Arrange yourselves into your divisions."

" Here we go…." Naruto Said. The war was here.

There were thousands of Ninja, all united in their quest to defeat the Akatsuki. The Five Kages were there.

The Lands of Fire's Hidden Leaf Village.

The land of Wind's Hidden Sand Village.

The land of Water's Hidden Mist Village.

The Land of Earth's Hidden Stone Village.

The Land of Lightning's Hidden Cloud Village.

The Neutral countries had sent Samurai.

All in All, there were 80,000 Allied Shinobi forces, Ready to fight the Akatsuki.

Hinata was Looking worriedly at the podium that the Five Kages would be standing on. She hadn't been in an excessively large battle before, never mind a War.

" Don't Worry about it."

Hinata turned and Saw Neji, her cousin, with them in their division

" I'm ok Neji. I'm just anxious. This is a war to defend Naruto. I'm not going to Give up" Hinata said

" That's the Hinata I know. I'm sure it'll be over soon." Neji reassured his cousin

Ben and Naruto were having their own conversation, separating themselves from Hinata and Neji.

"So you're sure that the combo will work?" Naruto asked

" I used to do it with my old partner…before he died. It works." Ben said " we'll use it when we need to fall back"

" Got it" Naruto said, Nodding.

"Look! Here comes Lord KakeKage!" A Sand ninja shouted

"Lord Mizukage"! A Mist Ninja yelled

All of the Kages were up on the podium, looking down on the 80,000 lives they were now responsible for. All the Kages, aside from The RaiKage and The KazeKage. The RaiKage was the supreme commander, and Garra was leading the Fourth division. Darui Was leading the First Unit, Kitsuchi was leading the Second, Kakashi was leading the third, Garra the third, and Mifune The Fifth and final unit.

"You know" A leaf ninja said to another Leaf ninja " I know That the Sand Village was tricked by the hidden sound into attacking the hidden Leaf by OrochiMaru, but if it were up to me, I wouldn't work with them"

" S-So your wont work with them?" his friend Asked

" Of Corse I will. I'm not about to go against the best interests of my Village and Nation. I'm just saying, they aren't trustworthy." The leaf ninja replied

A Sand ninja, who had been listening in on their conversation, turned on them "You're the ones who aren't trustworthy! The Sand hasn't forgotten about how you betrayed us on the negotiating table in the second Ninja war! You turned on us, and killed all our representatives!"

"Not everything we did was Correct!" The leaf ninja shot back

"Your scum!" A Mist Ninja said " You scum massacred our ninja!"

" And who started the hostilities?" The Sand ninja yelled

"That KazeKage looks way too young to be running an entire country" an Stone Ninja said

" Don't talk bad about Lord KazeKage!" A Sand ninja yelled

Before anyone realised it, All the countries were fighting one another.

" Lord Kazekage." The Mizukage said

Garra Nodded. He used his ability to manipulate sand and formed them into large balls of Sand. He then sent these t the people who were fighting, and used them to separate the fighters.

All fighting ceased , and all eyes wet on the podium, on Garra.

" We are here to fight a war" Garra said simply " We all are here with one enemy, and one goal- The Akatsuki. They have attacked us all without sympathy , without Mercy, with only one objective- The JinJuriki of the continent"

Some of the ninja murmured amongst themselves . Garra Continued.

" Ninja who served the Hidden Sand Know I was once the Target of The Akatsuki. I used to hate everyone, and wanted to kill them all. But a ninja, My enemy, Risked his life for me. Even when I had done everything I could to kill him, he risked his life for me."

Naruto grinned as he remembered what happened with Garra.

" He is down there with you, in the second division." Garra said.

Naruto just grinned and gave his classic thumbs up smile

Garra continued "Even though we were enemies, we were one in the same. We were both jinJuriki, We were both Alone. But this war is to protect them, and stop the terrorist organisation known as the Akatsuki. We are all nations United under one cause. All past mistakes has been forgotten"

A few people were muttering enthusiastically.

" We are no longer- The hidden Leaf- The hidden Sand- The hidden Mist- The hidden Cloud- The hidden Stone-The Iron countries Samurai- We are The united Shinobi alliance!" Garra concluded

The ninja and Samurai roared in applause. Naruto, and Ben among them. Neji was just clapping and Hinata looked around, seeing everyone apologising for their harsh words to one another.

This was the start of the Shinobi Alliance

But it was also the start of the Fourth great Ninja war.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ninja alliance was ready to deploy. They had 80,000 Fighters on active duty with 50,000 on standby. Naruto was ready to fight. He had filled his Combat vest with grenades, kunai, and special scrolls. Naruto had made sure he was well prepared.

Ben had come back from a hut holding two headbands.

" whats up with those?" Naruto asked

" Shinobi headbands." Ben replied. He handed a headband to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the headband. It had a large character that read "Shinobi" on it. Naruto Smiled. He took off his Leaf headband, and put on the Shinobi headband. Naruto did however, put his Leaf Headband on his Left arm.

Naruto looked at the other shinobi around him. With all of them wearing Shinobi headbands, Naruto felt he was part of a real alliance, not just an alliance that was wrote on a piece of paper. Naruto noticed that Hinata wasn't wearing one.

"Aren't you getting one Hinata?" Naruto Asked

"N-No." Hinata said

" your keeping your leaf headband?" Ben asked

" I-I'm not wearing one" Hinata admitted

" Huh… okay" Naruto said

Ben took off his Dark Flame headband, and put his shinobi headband on . He took his leaf headband and put his Dark flame headband around his Neck, and put his leaf headband on his Right Arm.

"Let's Rock and roll" Ben said, Slamming his fist into his open hand

They went to meet the rest of their division, where they helped the ninja get ready to go.

The RaiKage stood atop his tower. "right! Make your way to the Battlefield!"

The War had officially begun.

The second division had made its way to the area they had been deployed. The Sensor division had reported a heavy enemy presence, of White Zetsu clones, and raw Akatsuki Members. The Akatsuki had recruited many new people to fight the war. They were pawns, put simply. The Akatsuki didn't care if they lived or died.

The division had made a dug out in trenches and set up sentries in the trees. Now they had to wait. Many ninja were anxious. The waiting was getting to them. When would the enemy attack? Where would they attack? How would they attack?

Naruto was the most anxious. 'This is war…?"

" How long do we have to wait?" Naruto asked. He, Ben and Hinata were in a lookout building, waiting for the enemy.

"As long as it takes" Ben said " God this is intense"

Twump. Whisssh. Whisssssh.

Naruto stuck his head out the lookout. " I heard something."

Ben looked out too. He didn't hear anything, but he saw silhouette dashing between the treeline.

"this is it. This is IT!" Ben's thoughts raced.

"Hinata, go report some disturbance…." Ben said " I'm going to look around there…"

"okay" Hinata said, rushing down the steps. The rest of the division were in trenches at the foot of the tower.

Naruto was scanning the trees intently. Who was out there? Akatsuki? Or an ally, simply doing recon? Or maybe even a civilian escaping the fighting?

Whisssh!Whiwwwwwsh!

The noise was getting closer. Naruto felt his heart beating heavily. The anticipation was getting to him. He hadn't felt this venerable since he had fought Haku and Zabuza, over 5 Years ago in the Land of Waves.

Whissssh! Whisssh!

Naruto looked left and right. Where the hell was it? WHERE THE HELL WAS IT?

WhIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIish!

" Get the hell down! Now!" A ninja yelled to Naruto

Naruto looked out of the widow to see a letter bomb flying towards him.

"NARUTO!"

BOOM!

Then it all went black

" Targets! Moving along the right! Moving on the Right!"

" Get a defensive Jutsu up! We need to prepare a counterattack!"

Naruto woke up slowly. He was half buried in the wreck of the lookout. It was Dark, and Naruto was groggy. " Ugh…." Naruto climbed out of the wreck of the lookout. The lookout had been completely obliterated. Whatever the latter bomb had in it… wasn't normal.

Naruto had only just climbed out when an Earth Ninja fell dead, to kunai, in his chest and all over his head and body.

" AAAH!" Naruto cried. He was caught surprised.

Naruto was now wide awake. He picked himself and pressed his body against the wall of the trench. What the hell was going on?!

A jonin can running down the trench, and stopped when he reached Naruto " Your alive? Thank god!" He yelled

An explosion hit just above the trench, throwing Dirt down on Naruto and the jonin "What the hell's going on?!" Naruto shouted

" We're under attack! The Akatsuki ambushed us, took out the lookout station!" The Jonin yelled

" poke your head above the Trench! You'll see. Got your six!" The jonin Performed some handsigns. " wind Style- Wind Shield! " A barrier of wind came to the mans hand. He leaped up and bug the shield into the ground. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's hand " Come on!"

Naruto took the Jonin's hand and took cover under the shield. Naruto's eyes were pained by what he saw.

Hundreds of Akatsuki were taking cover by the tree, throwing Kunai, Explosive Scrolls, and initiating Jutsu at the allied force. The Akatsuki were grabbing any allied shinobi who were alive out on the battlefield, and executing them, horrifically.

Dead Allied and Akatsuki forces littered the battlefield, blood oozing out of their wounds. There were shinobi that died by kunai, forbidden jutsu, and some had been killed by terrible jutsu. Some people were crawling to the trenches. One crawled his way towards Naruto. He was a Water ninja and raised an arm " please….. Help me…." He then slumped his head and died.

" oh my god…." Naruto said quietly.

" Get down!" The jonin yelled.

A fireball jutsu was speeding towards them. Naruto instantly jumped back down into the trench.

" C'mon!" Naruto yelled

The jonin fell, his corpse burnt, dirty and bloody. His facial features had gone. He was a burnt face, still of Fire. That was all he was.

Naruto stared in shock for a few moments. He picked himself up slowly. He walked back slowly…then turned and ran down the trench. He had to find his team. On the way he saw dead and wounded Ninja, crying out In pain. The people who could still move were throwing kunai and explosive scrolls at the Akatsuki. The battle was immense. Constant Kunai , explosions and death was present throughout. Naruto Ran down the trench, looking for Hinata. 'Was she safe? Is she okay? Please let her be okay!' Was all that Naruto could think.

Naruto reached the End of the trench. He fell down to the bottom of the trench and breathed heavily. He clutched his chest as he did so. He was shook up by what had just happened. In less than five minutes Naruto had been knocked out, seen death first hand, seen in entire battlefield of Dead, and see people he knew ( However briefly) Die.

He thought back to the jonin that had just died…. Naruto knew he had a shield up…. So why did the fireball kill him?... But…. Half the division was out there, attempting to initiate defensive Jutsu! It was a death sentence!

Naruto picked himself up, and looked for commander Kitsuchi. He was busy in the Command Center, looking at a map of the nearby area.

" Commander Kitsuchi!" Naruto yelled, skidding on the ground to stop

Kitsuchi looked up. " What!? Can you not see the Akatsuki army marching on us?! I got Half my unit either dead or wounded, and the other half trying to cast a barrier!"

" Defensive Jutsu doesn't work! I saw jonin using barrier jutsu. One Fireball Jutsu, and he was burned alive!" Naruto yelled slammed

Kitsuchi's eyes widened. He the slammed his fist into the desk " DAMNIT! WE'VE DUG OURSELVES A GRAVE HERE!"

" I need to find my team, Sir." Naruto said " Where are they?"

Kitsuchi calmed himself, and looked up " The Dark Flame ninja and That Hyuga right?"

" That's Them!" Naruto yelled, his voice almost drowned by the noise outside.

" They're at the front. I sent a unit of about 100 around the left flank. Stay in the tree's and don't stop moving" Kitsuchi ordered " I've got to get everyone ready for a tactical withdrawal"

Naruto Dashed outside and immediately ran to the left. He was chased by one of the Zetsu clones, hell bent on Capturing him " Your Mine, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto acted on instinct. He Jumped onto a tree bark, and waited for the Zetsu clone to catch him.

"Giving up are we?" Zetsu roared, but just as he was about to grab Naruto… Naruto disappeared. It had been a Shadowclone the whole time!

Zetsu looked left and right. From intelligence, Naruto wasn't a ground style user, so coming from below was an unlikely option…. That only left….Zetsu looked up…. Too late

Naruto had leapt down front the tree and as now leaping onto The clone. He had his Kunai armed in his right hand. As Naruto plummeted down to Earth, he plunged the Kunai into the clones chest.

The clone was dead. This was a CLONE, so Naruto felt no guilt. He continued on his way to the unit Kitsuchi ordered him to get to…

30 minutes earlier….

"Get the hell down! Now!"

Hinata had informed the nearest Jonin of a disturbance, and the jonin immediately yelled to Naruto, In the lookout. Hinata was confused. She had just informed of a disturbance, nothing had happened yet. They were supposed to dig in and wait for first contact.

Then she saw it. A Letter bomb, Flying towards Naruto.

'No!' Hinata yelled " NARUTO!"

BOOM!

The lookout top had exploded, sending bits of fragment all over the battlefield. Hinata stared as this happened, horrified. ' Where is Naruto?!'

Hinata ran to the lookout, but was immediately cut off by kunai and explosive tags thrown her way.

"INCOMING!"

Ben drew his sword and got ready to fight. There was a brief second of silence…. Then almighty hell broke loose.

Explosions, justsu's and kunai erupted from the treeline. Anyone who was standing in the open, and wasn't quick enough, was massacred. Ben had ran and gotten back in the trenches just before he was hit by a Fireball.

Hinata was digging up the debris from the lookout " Naruto! Naruto!" Ben ran up to her " What happened?!"

Hinata turned around, looking like she had just been crying her heart out " N-Naruto was in there!" She turned around and continued to dig, looking for the ninja.

" Hinata! Listen! We need to get to cover! Now! We'll die if we don't!" Ben yelled

" I don't care!" Hinata cried out

Ben looked at Hinata…. He didn't know what Hinata felt for Naruto, But he reckoned e could have a good guess.

" Hinata, we can find him later! But now we need to do our job! If he's alive, he'll find us! But now we have to go!" Ben shouted at Hinata, his voice barely reaching Hinata's ears

Hinata stopped digging, and fell to the ground, sobbing. She had failed. She couldn't protect Naruto… not even for a moment!

Ben grabbed Hinata and had to drag her to the safety of a trench. He looked above the trench line. Fire would set the tree's on fire, and that could burn out the enemy.

Hinata was just hugging her legs, crying her heart out. "Naruto… N-Naruto!" Hinata sobbed

"Listen! We can end this quickly! We just need to reach the treeline, and Burn out these guys! The we can find Naruto! He'll be alive, I promise you!" Ben yelled

Hinata sobbed one last time, the picked herself up. She felt weak after all that had just happened. She wanted to find Naruto, desperately, but she agreed to help Ben…eventually.

" We need to find Kitsuchi!" Ben yelled. St as he had finished talking, a Mist ninja fell dead on top of him " Yahh!" Ben threw the corpse off, after a brief wrestle with the corpse. " Disgusting"

Hinata ran down the trench, dodging kunai and jutsu when she had to. She dashed down her mind solely on Naruto, the one she loved. A thousand questions raced through Hinata's mind _'Where is Naruto? Is he alive? Is he okay? Could I have helped him?'_

At the end though, These questions where ultimately useless without knowing is Naruto was okay. And it was too late now. Naruto wasn't here….Hinata had failed.

Kitsuchi was on the battlefield, encouraging and ordering ninja to leap at the Akatsuki forces, hiding in the trees. The commander was hiding behind his own Mud wall Jutsu. Ben dashed over to him and explained his plan.

The plan was to take a small unit of Ninja to set fire to the forest, and burn out the Akatsuki from their hiding place. By doing this, they would not only hopefully burn some enemies to death, but they would also get rid of their cover, opening up a chance to counter attack.

Kitsuchi sent around 100 of his Earth and Water ninja to follow Ben and Hinata into the Dugout bunker. The 100 ninja were sceptical about the idea. Some agreed, but one stood out and yelled back " We could rush them now! Why are we wasting our time and risking our lives when our Fireball Jutsu's could do they job just as well!"

Ben sighed and held up two fingers " There are two elements that need to be considered when mounting a counter attack. The first one is knowing where your enemy is, and their capabilities. We know where the enemy is, obviously So that makes the first stage one half complete. But we don't know their capabilities. What's going on up there could be some of their weakest jutsu compared to what else they have up their sleeves.

Second Is ensuring your enemy has as few options to escape or render your counter attack useless, as effectively, and without losing as many of your men as possible. Firstly, we don't know it the Akatsuki has any escape route, and that would make a charge completely redundant. Secondly, the Akatsuki rely on a primary force of Zetsu clones. The Akatsuki could use them to cover their retreat, while their raw recruits escape, and we would gain nothing, aside from more dead ninja, and a possible secondary ambush.

If we do the burning ourselves, we can make sure the enemy has no chance to stop us, and we can cut off the enemy targets that escape, capture them and send them to the intelligence division

The tactic you suggested could have worked in a regular mission, but in a war , with so many uncertainties , we can't risk it. There are too many lives at risk here, and we can't risk all those lives up there." Ben explained

The ninja that spoke up grunted and looked right.

Hinata was sat at the back of the room. She knew the plan. She just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. She had flahbacks, to the moment the Letter bomb exploded, knocking the tower down. She replayed it in her head, over and over, again and again. She couldn't have done something… could she?

Hinata had tears in her eyes._'__ Of CORSE could have. My Byakugan should have worked .It was supposed to find enemies that were hidden to the naked eye!"_

Hinata looked down to the ground, and silently began to cry.

"I'll lead the charge." Neji volunteered. " My Byakugan will be able to see any enemies that attack s on the way"

"Good thinking , Neji" Ben said " Okay, everyone ready?"

There were people taking in agreement. Everyone was ready to go.

The ninja ran from the bunker, from the safety of the trench and dashed like hell for the right flank. Whist they ran, Hinata looked back to the lookout. She looked closely… She saw.. something moving

Was she imagining it? Had she gotten that Lovesick? Was she so desperately in love with Naruto, that even if he died, she would still see him?

Or wasn't she crazy? What if Naruto was alive? What if she hadn't gotten Naruto killed? Maybe… Maybe he was still alive….

Hinata focused hard on the mission she was in. She would make sure this ended quickly, and she would be the first digging up the rubble from the lookout, looking for Naruto.

**Present time**

Naruto dashed from tree to tree.

He saw his friends.

He saw his crush.

He went into a rage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chakra poured out liked red blood, bursting out of Naruto. Naruto tried to fight it, but seeing his friends like this, he couldn't hold I the feeling of Anger and hatred. The Nine talis was taking over

"**Kill… DESTROY!"**

Naruto couldn't hold in the anger. Naruto had once opened all Nine tails.

Now he was already on number 5.

**10 minutes earlier**

With seeing movement in the rubble, Hinata now had new found hope. She became determined to finish this mission, and find Naruto. Ben and a couple of other Fire-style users created a fire in the woods which spread quickly.

" So, The Shinobi have become the Shinobi alliance."

Everyone turned. An Akatsuki member was stood behind them, simply watching them. He has tall, and had spiked, white hair. He had a sinister smirk on his face….He couldn't have been more than 17.

"How unfortunate…..for you." He said " It just means that more are going to die sooner as opposed to later."

He looked at Ben, with a look of disgust. " You should have come with me. It would have all been so much simpler."

Ben looked as angry as you could find. He completely lost his sense of duty. All he could think about was killing this man. Ben knew him. He had known him for years….he never thought he would stoop this low though….

"Ben?.." Hinata asked. She could see it, just like everyone else could.

Ben spoke softly " It is simple…."

Without even blinking, Ben charged as the speed his chakra would allow him. " I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!"

" Ben no! The Mission!" Hinata called out.

Ben didn't even hear her. He swung his sword straight for his enemies right arm and…. SLICE.

Horrible.

Ben fell to earth with a slide and looked back his opponent with a smirk. "That was almost too easy"

"Almost"

The stump of his opponents arm glowed slightly, then…Another arm came out of his enemies torso!

"What the hell?..." a mist ninja asked

"Your swordsmanship has improved, I'll grant you that." The Akatsuki chuckled " But now it's my turn"

He lifted his hands into the air, and slammed them into the ground. Whilst his hands were falling, he performed handsigns, Monkey, rat, monkey, dragon Tiger!

"Earth Style…. Natures Weapon-Earth suffocation!"

All the ground shook, like an earthquake. Then, mud shot from the ground, and entrapped the allied Ninja where they were, crushing and smothering some, and killing some instantly.

Ben, Hinata and a couple of other ninja managed to dodge the attack, but their enemy had vanished, and they now had idea where they were about to be attacked.

" Where is he?" One ninja asked frantically.

"I don't know!" The other one replied.

"Hinata!" Ben yelled, with a nod. Hinata understood

"Byakugan!"

Hinata scanned the area, with absolute precision, not leaving one area left unchecked. She found nothing.

"Wait…." One ninja said "He's an Earth style user…"

"right….So that means….!" The other one added

"Oh shit." Everyone ran in different directions, just before their enemy resurfaced. One ninja didn't get away, and was being held by the throat by their enemy

"The hidden Mist village? I thought you had bad relation with the Hidden leaf. What happened?" The Akatsuki asked

"G-Go….To Hell…. Akatsuki…. Scum!" the Mist ninja choked

" You'll be there before me" The Akatsuki said calmly. He then pressed into the Mist ninja's neck

"Gyaa…aakkkk…." The Mist ninja whimpered before….CRACK!

His neck had been crushed. The Sand Ninja voited, Hinata gasped in shock, and Ben gritted his teeth. " Bastard!"

" You don't survive without those skills. I thought The Dark Flame ninja knew that by now. You've been attacked enough." The Akatsuki said

"Shut….UP…" Ben said, trying to keep calm.

" I'm actually Ashamed of My country. It's quite a shame, really. The Dark Flame Empire is the World's largest" His enemy continued " Exploiting it subjects and raping the land."

" I said… Shut….Up…."

"The Leaf village is no better. Fighting wars in the name of 'Peace' When really it's just an excuse to overthrow a government it doesn't like, or take its recourses…."

"Shut up"

"You haven't learnt anything from being a ninja, have you? Your blind Nationalism stops you from seeing the truth"

"SHUT UP!" Ben had now lost his mind

"The truth is… you are all just pawns. You mean nothing to your leaders. If you die, and they get their Money, then they are more than happy. You Patriots die for nothing. Its all about money, profit. "

Ben ran right for his enemy " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

His enemy used a teleportation jutsu, right behind Ben, with a kunai in hand " Good bye"

STAB

A Kunai, under Bens ribcage, exploded into a mass of pain. Ben fell to the ground, screaming "Yaaaaaah!"

His enemy then used his teleportation jutsu again, behind Hinata and the other ninja. One kunai was stabbed into the Sand Ninja brain, another knocking out Neji, and the enemy grabbed Hinata, and threw her against a tree.

That's when Naruto arrived.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled, with enthusiasm. It receded quickly.

Hinata had never been more happy to see Naruto in her entire life. "N-Naruto…. Y-Your alive…."

"Hinata!" Naruto looked horrified at Hinata. She had blood pouring out of her mouth, running down her neck. She had been beaten up pretty badly, and looked like she was about to faint from loss of blood.

Naruto tore his eyes away from Hinata. A hundred Dead ninja littered the field, with the Fire still spreading in the background. Ben was In agony, and everyone else was dead.

Naruto felt angry. More than angry. He was enraged. This Ninja, whoever he was, had just killed a hundred ninja and nearly killed Ben and Hinata.

"**Do you feel it? Are you angry?"**

Naruto shuddered. He knew who it was. The Nine Tailed fox.

"Stay away from me…." Naruto said mentally. He had these conversations with the Nine tails often…but the nine tails did often try to kill him

"**Do you want the power to avenge your friends?..."**

"What are you planning?...!

"**Open the seal… allow me to give you my full power…."**

"no chance! "

" **Do you not want to save your friend? To save Hinata? To stop this war?"**

Naruto fell silent. He did. He would do anything to protect Hinata… but…

"**Well?..."**

Naruto walked to the seal slowly. He raised his hand and placed it on the seal very lightly. _'Should I go through with this?...'_

"**Now….Tear it off!"**

Naruto closed his eyes. The fourth Hokage, His father, wouldn't be here to save him this time.

He tore the seal.

Naruto looked at the seal he tore off. What had he just done?

" **Freedom….. "**

Back in reality, Naruto was now in Five tails mode. His being was flowing red chakra, red like blood. His eyes had a slit straight down the middle, and his eyes were bloodshot red

Naruto didn't do anything on his own. The nine tails was controlling him.

The Akatsuki enemy smiled " Just as planned"

Naruto charged at his enemy with full murderous intent, ready to rip him apart. His enemy used the teleportation jutsu ad got behind Naruto. He slammed his foot into Naruto's back and performed handsigns "Sealing Jutsu!"

SLAMM

A sealing Jutsu surrounded Naruto, preventing him from moving at all. He couldn't even breathe without causing intense pain

"**That Ninja…. I SHOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE!" **The Nine Tailed roared.

In Naruto, the Nine tails and Naruto could still more, but outside, physically, they could not

."Thank you, Nine Tails." The enemy said smiling. " You've made it oh-so-Easy."

The enemy then performed two handsigns. Tiger. Snake.

"Extraction Jutsu."

Inside Naruto, a blinding light came down from the empty darkness, surrounding the nine tails

"**NO!"** the nine tails roared and bashed around the room, shaking it as he went along.

The nine tails was then pinned down, and dragged towards the light. The nine tails was un saveable on his own

Naruto dashed and grabbed hold of the nine tails paw, pulling him back into the room. He had activated sage mode, and was a lot stronger than he was when out of sage mode

"I'm... Not letting you…. Take him!" Naruto shouted to the light that poured down on him as well as the nine tails

"…**Why would you help me?...Naruto…" **the nine tails asked, I an unusually calm voice **"I've tried to kill yo****u, over and over. I reduced your village to rubble. I almost killed the girl. I killed your parents…Why?"**

"I don't care what you did before! You were being controlled by Madara! It wasn't your fault! Your longing for freedom, and I can't blame you!" Naruto yelled, still pulling on the nine tails

"…**Over one hundred years."**

"huh?"

"**I've been held for over one hundred years. In all that time, the only time I've been free was when Madara freed me….and even then… I could not act on my own free will… every host w****as the same… they used me… for power. That's all they cared about."** The nine tails said **"This has happened many times…and the hosts…. Some just stood there…. The others kicked me on my way… but you…. Naruto…. You're the first to try to help me."**

Naruto finally understood. The nine tailed hated humans for taking away his freedom, and abusing his power.

"**Naruto… I apologise for all the harm I may have cause you… looks like some humans are alright…"**

Naruto almost tripped. The nine tails just apologised?

"**Naruto… I want you to take my Chakra. Use it to break free of this sealing jutsu…. And help your friends"**

Naruto smiled " you aren't that bad a guy are you? Seems to me that all you wanted was a 'Thank you' every once in a while"

"**Heh Heh Heh…. I guess you c****ould call it that…"**

Back in reality, Hinata watched in horror as Naruto was being tortured. He was in absolute agony. Hinata managed to stand to her feet. She really didn't expect to survive this. She dashed at the enemy Akatsuki and attempted to use her ' Eight trigrams air palm' at close range.

The enemy looked up and dodged out of the way " Well well…. Looks like I'll have to kill you first."

"Rrrrgh…."

Hinata and the enemy looked at Naruto…. He wasn't red anymore… He was…Orange?

" What?!"

The sealing jutsu fell off. Naruto stood tall, with an orange flame-like chakra overflowing him.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata said

"I'm fine Hinata…. I feel strong….Powerfull" Naruto said, looking at his hand. "So, he attacked you, huh?"

The enemy ninja gritted his teeth. He hadn't expected this. The Akatsuki hadn't trained him for this!

"…Lets settle this" The Akatsuki said

"Agreed" Naruto said


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stared down his Akatsuki foe. They were both tense. Naruto was glowing with orange coloured chakra, bristling with power. Naruto looed his opponent in the eye " You did this."

His opponent tensed, and grabbed a Kunai " And?"

Naruto raised his fists. " So your gunna have to fight me"

Before his opponent could even blink, Naruto dashed to the tree behind his opponent. His opponent could track Naruto's movements until it was too late. Naruto then slammed his foot into his opponents face, sending him flying into a tree.

'_Quick! And_ his TaiJutsu is incredible!' Ben thought.

Naruto threw down three letter bombs at the foot of his opponent " You think I'm dumb?!" His opponent yelled " They have to be set on fire on effused with a ton of Chakra for that to work!"

His opponent ran past the bombs. He then realised his mistake.

'_String!'_

Naruto had attached string to the bombs, and was sending his chakra down the string. It was eough to set off the bombs

"Shit!"

An epic explosion rattled his opponent, sending him flying into the air. Naruto leapt into the air, and began slamming his enemy in the face, rips, stomach, and neck. After a large number of strikes, Naruto Kicked his enemy down into the earth.

Ben ripped the kunai out of His body, and walked over to his enemies body.

Naruto landed next to Ben. " You know him?"

"Yeah. He was a friend of mine. Lanis Kitsaku. " Ben said, his voice bursting with hate

Lanis spat " What come around goes around. You think our Empire would have grown by the way we ran it?"

"You said it yourself" Ben said " We have the World Largest Empire"

Lanis seemed to go red with fury " And What about all the people who died?!"

"People die in war" Ben replied

"For Money!" Lanis roared

"This war has nothing to do with money. This has nothing to do with growing an Empire. This is about freedom. This is about defending the world from the Akatsuki. And you call yourself a man of peace." Ben spat. He drew a Kunai, and pointed it like a downwards knife. "Naruto, Let me kill him. I want to finish this ."

Naruto was hesitant. Did this guy really need to die? His intentions were good…. But then again.. All of the Akatsuki's intentions would be good… and they were despicable.

Naruto looked away. Ben stepped closer to the Man he was about to kill. " Die."

Ben Plunged his Kunai into Lanis.

STAB

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hinata had just watched Ben Brutally kill an unarmed enemy. Ben did so without sympathy, without hesitation.

Hinata looked away. She had witnessed death… but nothing like that. Ben didn't even Finch. He just kept lighting the forest on fire, as he had been ordered.

Naruto dashed to Hinata. He knelt down besides her " you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded " I-I'm just a bit shaken up"

"Not surprised." Ben commented. " After that Ambush back at the base. And the thought of Naruto being dead."

"Come on! You didn't think that would kill me did you?" Naruto asked

"don't get reckless buddy. One bad hit, and you would be capped, six feet under" Ben said

"your real nice" Naruto shot back

Ben backed away from the fire he had started. "Okay, we are out of here."

"Hinata, can you move?" Naruto asked with concern.

" I-I think so." Hinata said, climbing to her feet.

" We should get you a medical checkout. The rest of the Division can handle the charge." Naruto suggested " you were badly beat up"

Ben stepped back further from the fire. This was a bit much than he was aiming for…

"We need to get a move on! Now!" Ben yelled.

Hinata stood shakily on her feet. There was no way she would be able to keep up with Naruto and Ben. Naruto saw this and decided to help her. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it over his shoulder to support her. Hinata blushed at this.

"unless you wanna be on a barbeque menu, get the hell out of there!" Ben yelled, whilst he was grabbing an unconscious Neji.

Naruto nodded " Ready Hinata?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said

The three ninja dashed away from the scean of the fire. They had done their job. The division was gunna do its part now. The team had their own priorities.

Hinata was in need of a serous Medical checkup. Naruto needed to figure out what the hell the Orange chakra was about, and Ben was responsible for the gear the team took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Battlefield was a mess, but a brief cease-fire had occurred. The Allied ninja were ready to charge, as soon as the fire passed. The ninja used the ceasefire to get their wounded out of harms way.

"Make way! We got wounded here!" Naruto yelled, dashing into the medic and sick bay. The wounded bay was full to the limits, but a Hyuga doctor was able to check on Hinata.

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked, in a worried tone

The Hyuga replied calmly " She'll need the rest of the Day to relax, but she'll be fine. "

"What about Neji?" Ben asked

"His injuries were more severe. He was struck fiercely in the pressure point in his spine. He's still unconscious, but ultimately he will be okay" the Hyuga replied.

"Good. I didn't risk my life for a corpse." Ben sighed.

"The Charge will have taken place now. I've had radio reports of a full victory. That fire you started did the trick. Well done" the Hyuga reported

"We'll go set up camp" Naruto said

"Right." Ben agreed

The two left to set up the Camp. Naruto was thankful Hinata would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Ben had set up a tent, and a fire. The had heated up some Ramen, and were about to dig in.

" thank god for tinned Ramen!" Naruto smiled, cheerfully.

"I'm gunna enjoy this. You don't get this kinda food in the mess hall. Just the stuff you bring from home" Ben sighed

"You think Hinata is really okay?" Naruto asked

Ben looked at Naruto " Did something happen between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hinata seems odd around you….Awkward. She stutters and Blushed all the time… Does she have a Crush on you or something?" Ben asked

Naruto hung his head " Yeah. Yeah she does."

Ben poured some Ramen into two bowls, looking at Naruto with an odd look "how do you know?"

Naruto took his bowl of Ramen, And sighed " I'll Tell you." Naruto looked at the Moon, hanging in the Sky, as he remembered the events that led up to Hinata's confession

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was pinned Down by Pains Chakra rods. He couldn't move a muscle. The people were dying, the village was in a wreak, and Pain had Naruto so he couldn't move.

" Surrender Naruto. " Pain commanded " your Death shall Lead to peace"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa"

Naruto twisted his neck to see Hinata Hyuga, leaping at Pain, with her Gentle fist ready to strike. Pain jumped out of the way. He didn't seem to mind. He would kill this one a easily as the rest.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled "What are you doing!? Get outta here!" Naruto yelled

"I won't leave your side, Naruto" Hinata said

"Why?! Why would you throw your life away for me?!" Naruto asked.

" I Made so many mistakes when I first became a student. But then I saw you. You were hated, and you were loathed. Your teachers were biased, and no-one wanted to speak with you. Well… Almost no one." Hinata said " I always admired your courage. You never gave up. Whenever I felt weak, I would look at you, and find new strength. I saw you train, never giving up. When we were at the academy, I always wanted to be your friend…. I just never had enough courage. Your Smile is what saved me from giving up. That's why I'm not afraid to die for you, Naruto….Because…. I love you, Naruto"

Naruto blinked. Did he just hear that right?...Her bushing….here stuttering…. Suddenly, it all made perfect sense.

Hinata fought Pain after that….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see" Ben said, with shudder " I remember that day"

"It's not an easy one to forget." Naruto said

"So….What about you? Do you have any feelings for her?" Ben asked, curiously.

"I…. I do love her…." Naruto admitted

"Does she know?" Ben asked

"No…" Naruto confessed

"do you WANT her to know?" Ben asked

"I…I'm not sure." Naruto said, dumbfounded. He hadn't thought about it. He had assumed it would just happen If it happened.

" Naruto…. We nearly died today… tell her." Ben urged

"I'm not sure…." Naruto sighed

" Suit yourself." Ben gave in " Who knows? You may get to kiss her"

Naruto found himself blushing at the idea.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Naruto." Ben said, climbing into the tent.

Naruto looked at the night sky. He ofte n did this when in thought. He knew he should tell Hinata… Naruto sighed. '_I'll do it'_. Naruto stood, and walked to the Medical bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat up in her bed, thinking of Naruto, and the day she confessed. She had no regrets, but wished for an answer. As if the gods of fate were smiling upon her, a knock came from her door "Come in" Hinata said

A certain blonde ninja walked into the room " Hi Hinata."

Hinata bushed when she realised it was Naruto " Hi….Naruto…"

" You mind if I sit?" Naruto asked

"N-Not at all" Hinata said. Naruto took the seat right next to Hinata's bed

"Hinata…We nearly died today. You ended up in hospital" Naruto began

"I-I'm ok Naruto!" Hinata said, in protest. Naruto continued

"So…. I want to give you my answer about your confession" Naruto admitted

Hinata bushed. "Y-Yes…."

"Hinata…. I…" Naruto began

Hinata braced herself for rejection.

" I-I love you as well!" Naruto blurted out. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth after he said it

Hinata looked at him _'He….He loves me….He loves me…'_

"You…You love me?..." Hinata asked, quietly

"Y-Yes. I began to feel it after you saved me…. Your such a nice girl…. Your cute, funny, pretty, caring…And i….i love you…." Naruto confessed,

Hinata was certain she was dreaming. Naruto leaned over closer to Hinata "Hinata…" Naruto closed his eyes, and softly pressed his lips against Hinata's

Hinata's eyes widened '_This is no dream. Naruto is _kissing_ me!'_ Hinata was shocked, but after a while she closed her eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Next day had begun in earnest. The allied shinobi were packing up and preparing to move forward. Their target was the Boarder of The land of Frost and Land of Hot Water. The enemy had a camp set up according to the sensory division, in the land of Hot Water. The Second division were to clear it.

Naruto woke up slowly. He was still in Hinata room at the medical bay. He had his hand in hers. He smiled. She really did look cute in her sleep.

Ben came through the door, and saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand. He patted him on the back "Good man."

"Thanks." Naruto said. "What's up?"

"Wake Hinata. We're moving to the land of hot Water." Ben informed him " Enemy camp up there disrupting supply lines"

"Hows Neji?" Naruto asked

"He's woken up. He's moving heavy equipment, even though the doctor told him to relax." Ben said

Naruto sighed. Typical Neji.

"the Land of Hot water is a ways away. We'll have to walk through the night" Naruto said "What about the wounded?"ghed.

"We'll… have to carry them, move them in the trailer…. I dunno" Ben admited

"Ok, I'm gunna help move the equipment." Ben said " Wake her up, Lover boy" Ben left, chuckling.

Naruto sighed, and looked at Hinata. He shook her shoulder very lightly "Hinata…"

Hinata rolled over on her side and opened her eyes slowly "N-Naruto…"

"C'mon. We need to go." Naruto said " We need to go."

Hinata rubbed her eyes " Go? Where?"

"The Land of Hot Water"


	7. Chapter 7

The Second Division had packed up all of its equipment and was ready to head to the Land of Hot Water. It would take them a minimum of one day, and a Maximum of a week. They had to be on guard from ambush, and on the lookout for Targets of opportunities.

"Targets of opportunity? Naruto asked

"Basically just targets that aren't an official target, but ones we can take out along the way" Neji explained

"Brilliant." Said Ben, with a smile " Let's get going."

"Well don't you looked excited?" Neji said

"Fight for Lord and Country. What could be better?" Ben said, flinging his rucksack onto his back

"Peace." Naruto said bluntly

Ben hit his arm lightly. " Quit bein' such a freakin' hippie, Naruto. We have a duty to do." Ben said

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked

" We can worry about your peace When we've won this war." Ben said "I don't see the point of Peace"

"What's the point? Its peace!" Naruto said

" And no excitement, no honour , no Duty, Money wasted on an army… May as well forget peace, cause it aint happening." Ben sighed.

Naruto gripped his fists, but didn't say anything.

The Division began to walk along, the long path to the Land of Hot Water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were sent ahead to scout out the Area. Hinata's Byakugan would be perfect for the role, and Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu would be valuable to relay information as he acquired it.

They were scouting the West flank of the Division. The division was moving North West.

"You okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I'm ok Naruto." Hinata said, Smiling.

"Okay. Do you see anything?" Naruto asked

"I'll Check " Hinata said, bringing her fingers together " Byakugan!"

Hinata searched around the area, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She saw an abandoned Village, some cut trees, and a couple of Akatsuki casualties. "It's all clear Naruto."

Naruto stood by Hinata. "Nothing?"

Hinata shook her head. " A Couple of Akatsuki bodies. That's it." Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Why do we have to fight in these wars consistently?..."

"I wish I knew…. I wish I Knew Hinata" Naruto said. He brought his arm and wrapped it around Hinata's back.

"I'm Glad I've got you though, Hinata." Naruto said, with a smile.

Hinata snuggled into Naruto's neck and smiled. "Me too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXx

Ben And Neji lead the second Division on their way to the enemy camp. Naruto and Hinata had gone on ahead, to make sure the west was covered.

"You think Naruto and Hinata will be alright?" Neji asked

"You're a jonin. You tell me." Ben said

"Well, I know Hinata is a capable fighter, and Naruto's an idiot, but he knows how to fight." Neji said "If they get ambushed though…."

"I thought you Hyuga had the Byakugan? You can see a full 360Degrees around you, ub and above left and right." Ben said

"It only works when you have it activated. We don't see like that full time. And by the time you Know that you need it its most likely too late." Neji explained.

"What the?..."

There were two dead bodies. One was a Zetsu clone, the other was a raw Akatsuki. Neji seemed not to mind but Ben seemed sceptical.

"Who killed 'em?" Ben asked

"Huh?" Neji asked " Why does that matter?"

Just as Neji finished talking, a Flare went up. A flare that blinded the whole division.

"shit!"

Almost immediately after everyone regained their sight, almighty hell broke loose. Explosions and fire erupted from the trees. Allied ninja were cut down, and the survivors ran to the trees.

"Ambush!" A ninja yelled

"no shit!" Another shrieked

"Shut up and return fire!" Neji yelled, tossing an explosive Kunai.

" Where the hell is Naruto and Hinata?! They were supposed to cover us!" Ben Yelled

" I don't know! Go and give these explosive rounds to the ninja on the other sides! They need em! " Neji yelled tossing Ben the bag.

"Fuck you!" Ben yelled, dashing across the open space

"Do not die! Do not Die! Do not DIE!" Ben shouted at himself until he was safely behind a tree.

"This is Madness!" one Ninja shouted over

One or two ninja made a run at the Akatsuki and were slaughtered without problem within seconds.

"Why did they do that?!" One Ninja shouted.

The only explanation that anyone could give was that they were f*cking nuts. But what they had done proved something to everyone

There was literally no way to move from the spot without getting ripped to pieces. They had no way of getting these targets.

The Entire Second division was at risk.

"Wind Style- Rasen-Shuriken!"

A Blue Shuriken like attack span into the ground , and then remain ridged there. Then, Lght Blue Chakra spiralled out, encircling All the Akatsuki arund it. Then… BOOM

The Shuriken exploded, and killed all the Akatsuki around it. Any that weren't killed retreated.

"Naruto?" Neji said quietly

"Yo."

Neji looked behind him, and Saw Naruto with his trademark Smile.

"Jesus Naruto! Where the hell were you?!" Ben shouted

Naruto blushed lightly. So did Hinata.

"Uh…. Recon?"

"You thought a couple o' Akatsuki bodies wasn't somethin' to Report?" Neji Asked, sternly.

" We thought they were dead."

"Look, They did their best." Ben said

Neji Shrugged, and walked off to look at the condition of some of the Men.

Naruto Sighed. That was too close a call. This was the War. One hell of a close call….


	8. Chapter 8

The Division had carried on on track. The ambush they had been apart of had killed about 50 Ninja, but thankfully, there were very few wounded, which meant that there would be less time wasted looking after the wounded. The Division had Been Saved by Naruto and Hinata, who had taken out all the enemies attacking the Division.

Right now, however, the Division was almost at their Destination.

"Okay, we need someone to go and do recon. My Byakugan can only do so much." Neji said

"I'll do it." Ben volunteered.

"Be careful" Naruto said " no knowing what's in there"

"I'm a land of Dark Flames patriot. If I go down, I'll go fighting. " Ben smiled. He leapt up the cliff to see more of the base.

While he was up there, the Division readied itself for attack.

"Will he be okay?" Neji asked " you worked with him, Naruto."

Naruto thought for a moment. Ben always seemed to be the offensive kind, charging at his enemies.

Naruto shrugged

"Great" sighed Neji " great."

A blur appeared in between Neji and Naruto. Both of the leapt to the side 'An enemy?' Naruto thought

It wasn't an enemy though. It was Ben. He was on all fours, his arms between his crouched legs for support.

"Sorry. My teleportation Jutsu isn't great." Ben said, rubbing his neck lightly

"What did you see?" Naruto asked

"Akatsuki, Akatskui and more fu*kin' Akatsuki." Ben said "bout 250 in all and 3 camps they seem to have weapons in. We should steal the weapons"

Neji nodded "I'll report to captain Kitsuchi"

Neji left to make the then Hinata walked over.

"You alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked, voice full of concern

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said

"We'll be storming that camp soon" Ben said " looks like we're back in action."

Hinata just nodded. She was nervous. She had seen fighting in the war before, worse than this would be, but since she had seen Naruto almost die, she just... Didn't want to see him fight again. When they ambushed the ones who attacked the Division, they had the advantage, so there wasn't much to worry about. This time... The enemy had the advantage.

Neji jumped back from his report " in one hours time, we strike"

" right." Ben said " let's use the time to surround the base. We'll have an advantage."

"How would you know?" Naruto asked

"This isn't my first war. I know the tricks. If they fight us from a full 360 Degrees centre, they won't have anywhere to run. No escape routes." Ben explained

"You've been in another war?" Hinata asked " which?"

" the Second Darkness war. My nations against the land of Darkness." Ben said

"Okay." Neji said " your sure this will work?"

"Very" Ben said " or at least give us a slight advantage."

"I'll get the men ready." Neji said, running down the line

"You fought in the second Darkness war?" Naruto asked " that war was brutal!"

"Aye, it was." Ben said " I lost a lot of friends."

"What was it like?" Hinata asked

"I'll tell ya a story." Ben smiled " an attack that taught me what war is"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben laid in the cold snow, watching the enemy patrol. He saw the Darkness ninja look left and right.

'This is it, eh?' Ben thought

He was just 13, and he had snuck out of the village to fight. By the time he was on the frontline, he had proved he could fight, so the village let him fight. He was optimistic. He truly believed that if they could kill enough enemy, peace would come next. That they could just talk things out, and come to an agreement. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Ready?"

Ben looked to Lanis, his friend. They shared hopes, dreams, and a love of their country.

"Let's do it." Ben smiled

" don't get careless" Lanis commented

"When do i ever?"

"Well, you snuck outta the village to come here"

"Shut it"

Ben and Lanis put their hands on the ground " Art of the Fire bomb!"

The ground erupted, forming cracks everywhere, which spouted out fire. The cracks then expanded, forming a large crater. The fire formed into a massive ball of fire

"Ben, your up!" Lanis said

"Wind style: Divine current!" Ben dashed up and slammed the fireball with wind, sending the fireball into the air, above the base. That was the signal for the army to attack.

"You good for Chakra?" Lanis asked

"I'm a little low. That wind art took quite a bit out of me." Ben puffed

"Here, I'll share my chakra with you" Lanis said , placing his hand on Bens head. His hand began to glow, a bright green substance, until Ben held up his hand

"I'm good now... Yuk... I can taste that crap they feed you in your bloody Chakra!"

"Strong stuff" commented Lanis

"Okay, time for phase two. Thanks for the Chakra." Ben said, leaping into the air.

Ben now had to slam the fireball into the base, and then the army would strike.

"Wind ultimate Art! Tornado of the Dark Flame!" Ben whipped up a whirlwind, and smashed it into the fireball. The attack was lethal . The base burnt, and then the allies attacked.

Ben leapt back to Lanis" I need more Chakra!"

Lanis ran over, with the Chakra pill in hand " here"

Ben gulped the pill " why didn't we do that first?"

"We needed to save them."

"Fair enough."

The army had surrounded the area. While the enemy ninja were in panic, they now charged. They ran down the hill as quick as they could, avoiding enemy Ninja jutsus and Kumasi as they went.

"We better get down there." Lanis said

"Right." Ben drew his sword "lets go!"

The two sped down the hill, leaping into A fray of enemies, cutting and gutting them as they went.

"Where's Kai?!" Lanis shouted

"I don't fu*king know!" Ben shouted, holding back the enemy as much as he could.

"Lightning Style! Ninja art ! Lightning Strike!"

A bolt of lighting crashed down Onto the earth, killing many targets. Ben jumped back, and two ninja jumped in front of them

"Kai! Ochigo!"

"Sorry, had to avoid your mess on the way" Ochigo shrugged

"You want to go without it?" Lanis asked

"No, No... I'm fine " Kai said

" I thought not" Ben said " right, lets finish this lot off"

The four ran for their allies, but an explosion cut them off, followed by an enemy, unlike anyone they had seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"How bad could it be?" Naruto asked

"He was a Darkness ninja. One hell of a guy too. Took us half an hour to Even make a remote mark. Then Ochigo got an idea..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Ochigo ran to the enemy ninja, with his hands together, charging his hand seals to one another with rapid speed.

" forbidden Jutsu- Art of self Sacrifice!"

Ochigo grabbed his enemy and slammed his hand into his chest " Haiiiiiiii!"

A yellow glow marked over the two ninja. This was ochigos last resort.

"Ochigo, don't!"

"No!"

Ochigo focuses his chakra into his chest, then expelled it "Hya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He killed himself?" Naruto asked, with a gulp " what kind of Jutsu was that?!"

"The Art of self Sacrifice" Ben sighed " the most honourable way to die in my country."

"So, that's it I'm guessing?" Hinata said

Ben shook his head " I lost two friends that day..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fog from ochigos Jutsu lifted. Ben knew the art. No chance of survival. Only the Razekage ever survived it, and he was hospitalised for months.

The fog lifted to show a dead Ochigo... And Kai.

"Kai!" Lanis shouted " what the hell?!"

The enemy ninja materialised behind them, and smacked Lanis away.

"Rghhh... The art of substitution..."

"Correct. The art allows me to replace an object with myself. And I chose your friend. Two birds with one stone" the Darkness ninja laughed.

Ben gripped his sword handle. Ochigo was dead. Kai was dead. Lanis wasn't moving. He was on his own.

"You aren't even worth it." The darkness ninja said " I won't waste my chakra killing you."

"Well I'm gunna use mine to kill you!" Ben shouted, running for his enemy. He swung his sword, only to miss, as his enemy disappeared into a cloud of Darkness

"Damnit!" Ben shouted. He slide his sword into its holster and helped Lanis up

"Kai and Ochigo are dead." Ben said

"Damn..." Lanis sighed

"Ochigo died for nothing... He ended up killing Kai. That enemy used the art of substitution to replace himself with Kai." Ben explain

Lanis stayed silent " so... That's it? We're alone?"

Ben nodded " we should rejoin the main force."

"Right..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow..." Naruto gasped

"Lanis ran away soon after that. I saw war for the first time. I saw my friends die... I learnt peace doesn't work. I truly thought if we applied enough pressure, the enemy would open talks." Ben said " I was wrong. We had to rip the Dark Village off the map until they surrendered."

Naruto stayed quiet "did any other friends of yours die?"

"Jeki, Typu, Qeartes, Zakuza, Toni, Ytuserto... So many." Ben said

"How did you... Survive?" Naruto asked

" By being brutal. Sometimes, I had to kill defenceless enemy... To be safe. I had to kill civilians... To kill high value targets..." Ben said " I had no choice"

Naruto looked down " I'm sorry"

"I have no regrets. I served my country, I gave my life to it, I killed , I became brutal... But the war ended. That's all I needed. Naruto, I'll do the same in this war to protect my new friends" Ben said, smiling. "Plus, I ain't letting those Akatsuki bastards get away."

Naruto nodded " right"

Just then Neji jumped down " it's time."


	9. Chapter 9

The Akatsuki had a traitor in their midst. A trusted member, one who betrayed his country, not caring what happened. He was a loyal member... Well WAS a loyal member.

His punishment? Death. His name? Lanis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like they're executing someone." Neji said

"He's in Akatsuki robes... A traitor?" Naruto asked

A man with red hair came and stood over the traitor. He was ins red cloth and black clouds. He looked like the leader. Most Akatsuki had a black robe and red clouds. His was inverse. He spoke up

"You are charged with treason, betrayal, and 100 accounts of friendly fire kills. How do you plead, Lanis?"

'LANIS?!' Ben mentally shrieked

Everyone looked at Ben " I thought you killed him?" Naruto said

"So did I." Ben said, gobsmaked. He made sure that Lanis was dead... How is he alive?...

Lanis looked up at the Akatsuki and smiled slightly "guilty as charged."

"Very well then. Prepare to die." The leader said, raising his sword to strike.

"Go to hell. Long live the shinobi allience." Lanis chuckled

Ben didn't know what he was doing. He just immediately sped down the cliff, without regard for orders.

"Ben! The plan!" Neji yelled

"He's out of his mind!" One ninja shouted

"Charge!" Kitsuchi ordered

Lanis closed his eyes. He accepted he was about to die. He heard a ' SQUELSCH'

He opened his eye. He was alive. He was actually alive? What...

Lanis looked up and saw a ninja , who embodied the leader's sword into his own neck.

"Who the hell?" Lanis asked

The ninja turned. It was Ben.

"You always did have a tendency to screw up" Ben said

Lanis blinked. He blinked again " Ben?!"

"Grab a weapon! The whole shinobi army is gunna be here soon!" Ben said, chucking an iron cleaver to Lanis

"Just like old times."

"Ain't it just?!"

Lanis picked himself up and began to scan the area, for any immediate danger.

"Ben you idiot!"

Naruto, Neji and Hinata jumped down from the sky, Naruto looking like he was about to kill Ben

" the plans gone downhill! Everyone's dying!"

"Lanis is an Akatsuki insider. He'll have intel... I'll interrogate him" Ben said, looking at Lanis." You hear that? I still don't trust you, after what you did."

"I had my reasons" Lanis shot back

"And I have mine."

"I'll check the tents! " Naruto said

"Okay, take Hinata with you. I'll keep the garbage in check." Ben said

Lanis scoffed " you'll be surprised"

" I was surprised when you betrayed us" Ben said " now just get killing"

Naruto ran over to the tents. Inside he saw an armoury of weapons, hundreds of Lethal weapons, complete with deadly accessories .

"These guys weren't passing through." Naruto said

"This is enough ammo for months." Hinata said

"They planned to stay here a while. They planned to dig in, repel any attack. They didn't underestimate us, they planned ahead, in case the war dragged out."Naruto realised.

He ran up to a desk. He saw a portfolio, full of maps, troop numbers, weapons, routes, and planned terror attacks. The Akatsuki were planning some horrific attacks, but thanks to this new information, they would be prevented.

Naruto scanned the sheet... Two names shouted at him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Obito .

Naruto stated at the names. Sasuke was with Akatsuki, plotting to destroy the leaf... Sasuke...

"Naruto! You got what you came for?! Lets go!" Ben yelled

Naruto put the portfolio into his pockets and ran.

The Akatsuki had been pushed to a wall, where they were cut down. The allies had won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the documents he had recovered.

Sasuke Uchiha.

That name...

"Hey."

Naruto looked up. He saw Hinata. " hey"

Hinata sat down and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "What you got?"

"Just some intel..."

"Oh."

Hinata snuggled her head into Naruto's neck, and closed her eyes.

"Lanis, you betrayed and ran from us in the war."

Naruto looked up. Ben was interrogating Lanis. Him being alive was incredible.

"I had my reasons. They were orders " Lanis said

"By who?"

"Our Government."

Ben laughed "what, ordered you to kill our sentries and join the Akatsuki?"

" I'm a EAID agent ."

"Explain."

"I was ordered to. Check the records. Reference B 9 Hotel."

"I will ."

Naruto sighed. It was weird enough that Lanis was alive, it was another to be told be was a EAID agent. EAID- Espionage And Intelligence Division.

Whatever the case, the war was well into its first week. The Divisions would soon met up, to take part in a joint Assult.


End file.
